


Proposal

by festering



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festering/pseuds/festering
Summary: Adam proposes to Nigel.





	Proposal

Adam had been dating Nigel for exactly 259 days when he decided he wanted to marry him.

He had never really considered marriage before. Of course, he knew that the financial and legal benefits were useful, but he didn’t need them to know that he would be with Nigel forever. He was an integral part to Adam’s routine. Now he would lie in bed for twenty minutes after waking up at precisely 7am, waiting for Nigel to wake so they could cuddle or indulge in sleepy morning sex, depending on what mood they were in. Then they would get up and shower – sometimes together, which would inevitably take longer than Adam had scheduled but somehow, he never minded – and eat breakfast together. Nigel would curse over the burnt toast and resort just to drinking coffee. Adam had always hated the smell, but he ignored it for Nigel.

After breakfast, Adam would walk to work. At 1pm precisely, Nigel would walk through the door to the observatory and they would eat the cheese sandwiches Nigel made them together. He worked all the way across the city, and it took him an hour to drive to see Adam, but he did it every day, because it made Adam happy.

Once his shift ended, Adam would walk back home and read until Nigel came back to him. They would eat dinner together, and on some nights, drive out of the city so they could watch the stars together.

Adam had never been so happy in his life.

That being said, he saw no reason to make any changes to their lives. He was utterly content, and, as far as he could tell, Nigel was too.

It wasn’t until one day, during their regularly scheduled movie night, that Adam started to think about marrying Nigel.

Nigel had chosen the movie that week, some action blockbuster that Adam wasn’t particularly interested in. They watched it curled up on the couch, Adam choosing to spend his time pressing kisses to the tattoo on Nigel’s neck while the other man huffed and kept staring at the screen, fighting to keep the smile off his face.

Towards the end of the movie, there was a wedding scene. It culminated in some needlessly dramatic fight rife with obviously fake blood, but Adam was barely paying enough attention to notice. He was, however, entirely aware of the little sigh Nigel gave as he watched the couple deliver the vows on screen.

“Nigel?”

Nigel hummed softly.

“What’s it like being married?”

“I don’t think I’m the best person to ask, darling. I didn’t exactly have a successful fucking marriage,” Nigel said, bringing his hand to rest in Adam’s curls.

Adam snuggled closer. “But there were good things? Marriage must have good things. Statistically, far more long-term couples choose to marry. So it must be good.”

“Well, yeah, there are good things. But it’s more about the person you’re with. When I was with Gabi, it was...” He sighed again. “It was really fucking good at first. But then I went fucking crazy. You know all of that, gorgeous.”

Adam considered that for a moment. “But you’re not like that anymore.”

“No,” Nigel grinned, running his fingers through Adam’s hair. “Course I’m fucking not, darling. I have you now, don’t I? My little astronaut, keeping me in check.”

“So marriage is good?” He asked.

“Yeah, baby. With the right person, it’s fucking fantastic. As long as you’re not a crazy fucker like I was.”

Adam stopped asking questions, and Nigel continued to watch the movie. They didn’t speak about it again, but Adam was already forming a plan in his mind.  
He spent his next day off online, searching for proposal ideas.

A lot of the sites he looked at told him that grand, public gestures were the most memorable, but Adam didn’t want to do anything like that. He didn’t think Nigel would like it much either. One website said restaurants were a classic place to propose, but they never went out to eat. Another said that involving your partner’s friends in your plans was very romantic, but Nigel’s friends weren’t very nice.

If he was going to propose to Nigel, he wanted to do it in his own way. He wasn’t good with speeches, couldn’t make his words sound pretty or sexy like Nigel could, but he was good with facts.

Adam knew he loved Nigel and wanted to be with him forever. So if marriage was important to Nigel, then it was important to him, too.

Finding a ring took a long time. Adam hated shopping, preferring to buy anything he needed online whenever possible, but he wanted to see the rings in person. It had to be perfect.

Nigel wouldn’t want diamonds, or anything extravagant. Adam could almost hear him scoffing at all the “sparkly shit” in his head. No, Nigel’s ring needed to reflect Nigel himself: beautiful in the most simple and straightforward way.  
He’d tried several stores before he found the right one, and he was growing more and more anxious that he wouldn’t find anything. All of the rings were too shiny, too big, too extravagant, nothing he could picture Nigel wearing.

The woman at the last store smiled at him, and asked Adam what he’d like to see.

“Just – something different,” he said. “No diamonds, no jewels. He’d want something plain, but I don’t – the plain bands aren’t right, either. Do you have something different?”

She brought out a simple, wide band. The surface of it was covered in a pattern of criss-crossing lines, and it was slightly bumpy to the touch. Nothing shiny. Straightforward, but still beautiful.

“It’s made from Gibeon meteorite,” she told him. “We mostly tend to get people looking for traditional metals, so these pieces are kept in the back. But you seemed like you’d appreciate it.”

Adam imagined the ring on Nigel’s fingers, rough and worn, knuckles scarred in places, but ever soft when they touched him.  
“Yes,” he said instantly. “It’s perfect.”

*

Adam had only just arrived home when he heard Nigel walk through the front door. He was so nervous his hands were nearly shaking, but it wasn’t the typical kind of anxiety he felt. Not a fear so overwhelming that it overtakes his entire body, leaves him rocking back and forth. This was more of a soft fluttering in his stomach; he was nervous, but he was not afraid.

“Hi, darling,” Nigel kissed his cheek swiftly while he passed him, falling onto the couch with a groan. “Fucking long day. Sit with me?”

Adam obliged happily, going to sit next to Nigel and squeaking in surprise when an arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him to sit on the older man’s lap. Strong hands came to rest on his hips, while a face rough with stubble nuzzled his cheek. Adam sighed contentedly. When they had first met, he never could have imagined Nigel to be so tender. In truth, the man was like a giant cat, constantly seeking affection.

Adam loved it. Adam loved him.

“Nigel?”

“Hm?”

“Let me up for a minute.”

Nigel looked up at him. “Is something wrong, darling?”

Adam shook his head. “No,” he smiled. “Everything is perfect. And I need to get up right now so I can do this properly.”

Arms falling to his side, Nigel watched as Adam stood and reached into his pocket before kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Nigel felt his heart leap into his throat. “Baby...”

“Nigel,” Adam began. “I’m not good with words. I’m not good with change, or with people, or with lots of things. There’s a lot about the world that doesn’t make any sense to me. But you always do. And I think that we should get married, because I want to be with you forever.” He frowned a little, not sure what to say next. “Oh! Also, I love you very much. Will you marry me?”

Nigel’s was blinking furiously, trying to stop the tears he could feel welling up from falling.

“Nigel?” Adam looked concerned. “Are you upset? We don’t have to get married, I’m sorry.”

“Upset?” Nigel managed. He stood, gathering Adam into his arms. “I’m the happiest I’ve ever fucking been, darling. You’re fucking perfect, you know that? A goddamn angel.”

Adam still looked confused. “You haven’t answered, Nigel.”

He held Adam tighter, peppering his face with kisses. “Yes,” he breathed, in between brushes of lips. “Yes, baby, yes. I’ll marry you, Adam. My Adam. My fucking husband.”

Adam grinned as Nigel continued his onslaught, mouth covering every inch of skin he could reach. “Not yet. We have to actually have the ceremony, and plan it first, and – Nigel!” He laughed as Nigel picked him up bridal style, and Nigel felt his heart grow several times larger.

“I’m taking you to bed, darling. And we’re not going to so much as fucking move until tomorrow.” Nigel rumbled, walking steadily towards the bedroom.

“Okay. But we might have to move for dinner. And to use the bathroom. And –” His breath caught as he was tossed onto the bed, Nigel covering him quickly and tilting his head to suck at Adam’s neck.

“What was that, baby?”

Adam lifted his head to look into his eyes. “I love you, Nigel. I’m very glad you’re going to be my husband.”

And Nigel can do in response to that other than to kiss him, and kiss him, and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Nigel's ring](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/526218365/meteorite-titanium-wedding-ring?&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_uk_en_gb_-jewelry-rings-wedding_and_engagement&utm_custom1=d2d75ebc-7280-42d4-ba61-030b929ebb08&gclid=Cj0KCQjw1a3KBRCYARIsABNRnxsmgdl0vH9rdp2KwNhYbTHZ9HGILvj4tzaAMhBO8Mguq7nL6fh3aLAaArtsEALw_wcB)  
>  Send me prompts on [tumblr](http://fester-ing.tumblr.com)


End file.
